


Frozen Ink

by GraciouslyCatastrophic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage!Fic, M/M, Possession, eventual samifer, idk what'll happen yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciouslyCatastrophic/pseuds/GraciouslyCatastrophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It burned in the coldest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agh so thanks if you read this. I have a basic idea of what i'm going to do but i have no idea if i'll actually do it so yeah...

It started with his heart. A creeping sensation began the moment he said the fated yes, like ice slowly freezing over his chest. As the sensation grew stronger it grew colder. It burned.   
The creeping cold made it's way through his entire body, from head to toe, burning him with internal ice. He was numbed to any other sensation but the cold, was unable to understand he was screaming. The cold seeped into him and froze him from the inside out until he was unable to move.   
Then the light came. It was an ultraviolet flame forcing it's way inside of his chest, as though it were putting on a glove. Despite what Sam thought, the light did nothing to lessen the internal artic that was slowly becoming him. If anything it worsened it.   
But that didn't matter much longer as he was pushed out of his own conciousness and into another's.   
He no longer felt the cold. He felt the being that did though, and he wanted to scream, to tell him to give him control back. He would fight tooth and nail to put Lucifer back in the cage.   
Apparently fighting wouldn't work though. He was rendered motionless in the corner of Lucifer's mind.   
"Nice try Sammy" he teased "But you let me drive."  
Sam seethed, regretting his choice. If he hadn't done this well then the world might have still had a chance.   
But if he hadn't said yes he wouldn't have had the chance to put Lucifer back.   
"No sense moping about it. I told you Sam, I win." Lucifer both comforted and mocked with his words. 'But you always fall in the end don't you' Sam thought in a reply he didn't really expect an answer to. To his surprise, Lucifer's (his) jaw tightened and he let out a small noise of annoyance.   
"I'll make sure not to let it happen again Sam."  
'History repeats itself.'  
Lucifer was silent at that, but Sam could feel the smile creep on his (Lucifer's) lips as though he was fighting a battle he knew he would win.   
"We'll see Sam. We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the writing strategy I like to call the "Just write what comes to you and pray it comes out alright" Also I'm following the canonical storyline so Dean is definitely not dead whatsoever. I promise.

For a while Lucifer had shut out the lights. Sam counted it as a blessing and a curse as he was rendered blind to Lucifer's actions. He didn't want to know what Lucifer was up to, how many people he had murdered. But on the other hand he needed to know what had happened. He needed to know what he had caused. If Sam was in control of his own stomach he was sure that it would be upset with the varying emotions he felt on the subject.  
It was odd, Sam thought, to be a total stranger to his own body. He wasn't in control anymore, and likely never would be again. He just sat in a corner of Lucifer's essence. He stared at the vast emptiness before him, like a frozen wasteland after a blizzard. It seemed that if Lucifer didn't want him to see something Sam would either go to "sleep" or he'd end up here. It was like a sensation limbo. There was no sound but the ones Sam made himself, the air tasted vaguely of electricity and mint, the temperature remained lukewarm.

There was nothing.

All that left Sam to do was get lost in his own mind reflecting on his failures and how he would never truly have his own life, or he could try and resist the devil riding him. They were both tempting offers, but in the white place he had no idea how to even try to fight back. He chose the first option.  
He had failed. He knew it was a futile attempt to try and control Lucifer but it was the only chance humanity had. It was their only chance and he blew it. Sam Winchester, the one who let out the devil and let him wear his body like a prom dress. The one who let down literally anyone who had any semblance of hope in him. It was his fault. The world was going to end because he was to stupid to see that revenge wasn't the most important thing, even if it was for Dean.  
Speaking of Dean, the last thing he saw of him was the despair in his eyes as he realized that Sam couldn't do it. And now he would probably never see Dean again. He didn't even know if his brother was alive or not. Did Lucifer kill him? It would have made sense if he had considering that would be the way to beat Michael.  
Dean was dead wasn't he. Dean was dead and there would be no getting him back and it was all his fault and ---  
No. It was Lucifer. He killed Dean.

And suddenly it felt as though Sam's every negative emotion came together to form one thought: Lucifer killed Dean. Rage clouded his mind as he stood up in the white space surrounding him. With his movements the air seemed to crackle with electricity, but Sam didn't notice. He was too focused on talking to the air around him like someone was actually listening. He was pinning the anger and guilt and frustration on someone else, even if that someone didn't realize it if he was.

"You're fucking happy now aren't you? You have me trapped to use as you please. You have Dean dead. You have an entire world to rule now. You just feel fucking PEACHY don't you?" his voice was caught somewhere between a sob and a snarl, a pathetic cry escaping from his desperate throat.  
"You don't even fucking care do you? You're too much of a fucking dick to see the lives you're destroying. All you care about is your deadbeat dick of a brother and your little temper tantrum together." Sam wanted to hit Lucifer's weakspots, but he doubted he was succeeding at all. "You want your daddy to love you? Well daddy left a long time ago. And even if he were here he would never forgive you for what you've done! You're a monster! And that will NEVER change. Not when the shadows of what you've done remain." he spat out the words, and for a moment was unsure of whether he was talking about Lucifer or himself.  
"You killed him. You killed him you killed him you killed him! Why did you do it? Did you want us to suffer more? Haven't we already been through enough shit from the universe? Why did you kill him? Why did he have to die again? Why is it ALWAYS US?" tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as his question echoed around him.  
"Why is it always me..." he dropped to his knees weakly and his mind circled the shit that had been thrown at him. Mom, Azazel, Dad never being there, Dad never caring, Jess, the demon powers, being stabbed in Cold Oak, Dean making the deal, Ruby, the demon blood, those damned Tuesdays, Dean's actual death, the spiraling depression and growing addiction following, having no idea how to help his brother deal with getting out of hell, being told to stop the apocalypse from happening, starting the apocalypse, being worn as Lucifer's vessel. Why was it always him? Why did the world decide that Sam Winchester gets to have the worst life out there?  
Tears dropped from his face, a slow stream of the warm salty droplets being made without his knowledge.  
"Why is it always me..." he didn't expect an answer. He just wanted the question to finally be spoken.  
'History repeats itself'  
Sam wasn't sure if that was something he said aloud, or if he had thought it, or if it was the vaguest answer to his question ever.

Then Sam wasn't in the white space anymore. Lucifer had turned on the lights. Sam lashed out and tried to move, tried to get control. He managed to make his arm move around and crack his fingers. It felt like a victory. But Lucifer quickly had control again.  
Lucifer was walking down a hallway filled with silent, still people. Then Sam was looking at Lucifer through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know this is a shit place to stop and i'm sorry.


End file.
